Un desafortunado detalle
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Un año después de la guerra, Hermione se encuentra en medio de una incertidumbre. Los problemas, las dudas y un desafortunado detalle solo hacen que sus convicciones sean más fuertes. (Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books").
1. Después

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, de regreso en un reto y, por supuesto, con una historia algo larga, pero con capítulos cortitos :c

En fin, la historia nació netamente de un one-shot que poco a poco comenzó a ser una historia de la que me enamoré completamente *-*

Espero que les guste, son diez capítulos que iré subiendo cada vez que tenga un tiempo.

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Después**

Harry miró toda la panorámica que sus magullados ojos le permitían. Se sentía desfallecer al ser consciente de todos los golpes que había recibido no solo de parte de Voldemort, sino también de sus mortífagos.

Respirar comenzó a ser un trabajo demasiado pesado cuando se movió por los destruidos terrenos de Hogwarts. Necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos, desde que la batalla había iniciado les había perdido el rastro, y asegurarse de que estuviesen bien.

Diversas personas le presionaban suavemente el hombro en señal de felicitación, pero Harry no prestaba atención. Su atención se concentraba en la búsqueda y en la molestia que tenía en la pierna.

Las pisadas se hicieron más lentas a medida que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, un zumbido se instaló presionando sus oídos. Todo comenzó a pasar más lentamente a medida que se movía.

Imágenes desfilaron por sus nublados ojos: solo en la casa de sus tíos, conociendo Hogwarts, a Ron y luego a Hermione, la profecía, tantas cosas que de pronto se detuvo sin saber el motivo.

El aire comenzó a ser más denso y la capacidad de respirar se volvió agónica. Las rodillas cedieron lentamente y el dolor fue mucho más intenso de lo que esperó.

Había esperado salir un poco más ileso al terminar la guerra, pero podía sentir el intenso latir de su corazón reclamándole el esfuerzo de aquellos años.

La tierra tembló y sintió el irrevocable abrazo de la obscuridad, se rindió ante ella.

— ¡Harry!


	2. Siguiendo: un año después

Holas!

Espero que les guste el capitulo, que tengan un buen día.

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Siguiendo: un año después**

Se trenzó su largo cabello y suspiró al ver aquellas ojeras que tanto afectaban su cara.

De un tiempo a esta parte había sentido incontables ganas de vomitar, mareos y malestares que jamás había tenido. Frunció el ceño cuando un mareo repentino se presentó; tuvo que hacer acopio a todos sus conocimientos de respiración para poder tranquilizarse y esperar, nada pacientemente, que se pasara.

Alguien tocó la puerta justo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y corría al baño.

—Herm, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupada Ginny Weasley.

Hermione no contestó, por lo que Ginny esperó minutos enteros a que su amiga saliera del baño.

—Bien —murmuró saliendo del baño.

—Oh, Herm, no estás bien —afirmó preocupada.

—Lo estoy —le dijo caminando hacia su cama.

—Estas pálida y ojerosa, además he visto que no has comido mucho en el desayuno como para vomitar.

La castaña bufó —Quizás fue algo que comí ayer —murmuró pensativa.

—Herm, yo… —comenzó dubitativa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

La chica se mordió el labio —Hace días que deseo preguntarte esto, espero que no te enojes, pero ¿Estas embarazada?

Esa pregunta la cogió de sorpresa. No, no ella no estaba embarazada. Estaba segura de eso. Se mordió el labio sacando cuentas. Su periodo había llegado normalmente, como cada mes, pero…

—Hermione…

—Para estar embarazada tendría que tener novio.

La pelirroja bufó sentándose en la cama —No, no necesariamente. Lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, pero no sé qué hace pensar que soy una especie de… de prostituta para acostarme con cualquiera —murmuró ofendida.

—Sabes que no quise decir eso —susurró—. Solo preguntaba.

—Además, no ha habido nadie desde…

— ¿Desde Ron? —preguntó.

—Mmm…

—Pensé que tú y él no…

—Ginny no quiero hablar de eso y no estoy embarazada —le interrumpió avergonzada—. Además, soy muy joven ¡Por Merlín!

La pelirroja aceptó sin creerle —De acuerdo. Ahora, termina de recoger tus cosas para irnos.

Hermione se movió rápidamente hacia el sillón y cogió su mochila con los libros.

—Lista —le avisó.

Ambas salieron hacia la sala común, desierta aún a esa hora.

—He mejorado el hechizo de las flores, mira —hizo un movimiento de varita y un hermoso ramo de lirios amarillos apareció.

—Son preciosas seguro le gustaran.

La chica suspiró mirando las flores —Aún no se si decírselo.

—Ha pasado más de un año desde la guerra…

—Lo se…

—Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo —Ginny asintió agradecida—. Apurémonos nos deben estar esperando.

Ambas caminaron rápidamente.

Un año había pasado desde la guerra y todo el mundo se había levantado, menos el héroe del mundo mágico.


	3. ¿Revelación?

Holas!

Quería, quiero aún, responder los comentarios, pero no puedo; me da error y no se que mas... solo los pude leer ¡Muchas Gracias por sus palabras!

¡Que tengan un lindo día ;)!

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. ¿Revelación?**

Hermione se mordió el labio intentando encontrar alguna explicación en los tantos libros que estaba revisando.

En primer lugar, no podía ir a la enfermería y pedir un hechizo para saber si estaba embarazada. En segundo lugar, si encontraba el jodido hechizo necesitaba a alguien que se lo aplicara, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que nadie podía saberlo. En tercer lugar, todos preguntarían por el padre del bebe y no podí…

— ¿Aún estudias, sangre sucia?

La pregunta quebró la maravillosa paz del lago —No te importa, Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesta sin mirarle.

Draco se apoyó, impecablemente como si fuera posible, en el árbol más próximo a ella —Solo paseaba por aquí y, oh, me he encontrado contigo. Además de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Y te has plantado ante mí para hacerme compañía? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

El chico bufó —Sinceramente, creí que…

— ¡Hermione!

El rubio se tensó cuando escuchó aquella voz.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

—Malfoy… —gruñó mirándolo despectivamente—. ¿Estás bien, Herm? ¿No te ha hecho nada?

—Ron no hables tonterías, yo…

—Vete Malfoy esto no te incumbe —le interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Draco le dirigió una venenosa mirada a ambos —Realmente sabrías lo que le pasa a la sangre sucia si te fijaras en lo que lee —dio un paso atrás y se alejó.

Hermione jadeó al tiempo que miraba a Ron y al libro.

…

 _Las pisadas rápidas levantaron el polvo suficiente para que los presentes les prestaran atención. Ron y Hermione corrieron tan raudamente como sus cansadas piernas se lo permitieron._

 _Hermione gritó cada vez más cerca el nombre de Harry, pero ninguno de ellos pudo evitar el colapso del cuerpo de su amigo contra el piso. Contra aquella tierra que tantos cuerpos vio caer y morir._

 _Ambos, inconscientemente, supieron que nada lo levantaría de ahí._


	4. Harry

Holas!

Pues aquí me tienen. Entre que editó y veo el partido Chile/Argentina (por cierto soy Chilena :3) subo capítulo y voy haciendo modificaciones que se verán mas adelante.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows

Nos leemos y, bueno, disfruten el fin de semana.

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Harry**

Hermione escondió el libro. Aunque… realmente no era un libro que dijera explícitamente "Hechizos para saber si estas embarazada", era algo más… em… implícito.

Ron frunció el ceño acercándose a Hermione.

— ¿Qué lees? —preguntó curioso.

—Hechizos, Ron —le dijo nerviosa.

— ¿Segura? —le preguntó sentándose a un lado de ella.

—No puedo creer que le estés haciendo caso a Malfoy —le reprochó.

—Ugh… no, es solo que… —miró directamente hacia el lago.

— ¿Qué pasa? —necesitaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema. ¡Maldito Malfoy!

Ron suspiró —Ginny me lo contó todo. Supongo que tú lo sabías, ¿No?

Hermione se mordió el labio y agradeció el cambio de tema, aunque de igual manera le entristecía —Me lo contó, sí, y al igual que tú me fue difícil aceptarlo porque significa que…

—Harry murió definitivamente.

—Él no ha muerto porque Ginny se esté dando otra oportunidad con Dean. Significa que ella lo está superando.

—Harry va a despertar —dijo con algo de convicción.

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo —Yo también quiero eso, Ron. Sabes que junto a la profesora McGonagall hemos buscado muchas alternativas para que despierte, pero simplemente es como si no… no pudiera o…

—O no quisiera.

—Pero es Harry y ha luchado y pasado por tanto que no creo que se por vencido ahora. Solo hay que esperar y, al igual que Ginny, seguir adelante.

Ron movió la cabeza —A veces pienso que debí estar junto a él en toda la batalla y evitar lo que le pasó.

—Si fuéramos adivinos nada de hubiese pasado, pero lamentablemente solo nos queda seguir buscando algo con que despertarlo de ese coma en el que esta inducido.

—Lo sé. Como también sé que si despierta se sorprendería mucho al saber que ya no estamos juntos, se sorprendería de muchas cosas que han pasado.

—Lo entendería si le explicamos que nuestra relación no iba a ningún lado. Peleábamos mucho y ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre debiste estar con Luna —le dijo con sinceridad.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco —Yo lo creo también —suspiró—. Entonces… ¿Me contaras si algo te sucede? No es que le esté haciendo caso a Malfoy, pero has estado muy extraña.

Ella se mordió el labio no quería romper esta armoniosa conversación —Si algo me pasara te contaría, pero en este momento estoy bien.

—De acuerdo. Recuerda que aún somos amigos.

—Lo sé, Ron. Créeme que lo sé.


	5. Saliendo de dudas

Holas!

Pretendía actualizar en la semana, pero me fue imposible.

Y, bueno, llegamos a la mitad de la historia *O* . Estoy feliz de que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones. Les agradezco mucho eso y también que le den Fav y Follow ;)

Este capítulo tiene una especie de recuerdo al final en _cursiva_.

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Saliendo de dudas**

Pedir permiso y tener una excusa considerablemente aceptable para ir al mundo muggle fue algo que jamás había hecho, es decir mentir. Y, ahora, sentada entre el lavamanos y el inodoro esperando aquel resultado Hermione no puede más que pensar que aquel hecho, la posibilidad de estar embarazada, es imposible. Realmente impensable. Por el simple hecho de que ha tomado medidas cada vez que, bueno, ha tenido relaciones, y no es que hayan sido seguidas o muchas… es solo que ha estado con solo una persona desde que terminó con Ron. Ni siquiera había estado antes con alguien. Solo con _él_.

Y no es que estuviese arrepentida, pero un hijo lo cambiaba todo.

Agradecía que Ginny y Ron estuviesen disfrutando de la salida a Hogsmeade, mientras ella esperaba el test de embarazo. Si saliese positivo no sabría cómo decírselos, no sabría cómo decírselo a los profesores y menos como enfrentarlo si estaba sola.

Aunque, independientemente de lo que pasara, sabía que si lo estaba tendría a ese hijo.

Lo tendría. Por supuesto que sí.

Suspiró enderezándose y estiró una de sus manos para agarrar la pequeña cajita.

Y solo pudo sonreír al tiempo que lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

.

 _Las heridas dolían al igual que el moverse. No les costó mucho divisar donde estaba Harry, no les importó gritar a todo pulmón su nombre cuando vieron que lentamente se desvanecía._

 _El cuerpo desmadejado en el suelo les dejó sin aliento. Tan así que se olvidaron de respirar en las próximas horas._

 _Cuando Madame Pomfrey salió de la enfermería, agotada y con un semblante de un mal augurio, deslizó aquellas afiladas palabras, tan reales como que la guerra había acabado._

 _Harry estaba en coma, un sueño profundo, del cual podría salir en un día, un mes, un año o nunca._

 _Todo fue decayendo a medida que pasaban los meses. Hogwarts se levantó rápido, debía hacerlo para recibir a aquellos que habían quedado sin hogar._

 _Volver a esa realidad les permitió pensar en algo más. Hermione sabía que debía enfocarse en los estudios y también en buscar alguna cura para su amigo, fue en esos meses, incluso antes, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron y ella solo funcionaban como amigos. Él estaba destinado a Luna, lo vea en sus miradas, en sus sonrisas y sus ojos ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?_

 _¿Cómo no había visto la confusión del cariño por el amor?_

 _Ella no lo amaba. Amaba a otro._


	6. Confirmándolo

Holaas!

Día de lluvia... así que yo aprovecho de subir otro capítulo ;)

Espero que les guste.

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Confirmándolo**

Caminar nuevamente por aquel pasillo le traía gratos recuerdos. Ahora había sido ella quien lo había buscado. Necesitaban hablar después de no haberse visto en semanas, en las reuniones anteriores siempre desfilaba la misma muda pregunta; ¿Nos volveremos a ver? Ninguno respondía. Se alejaban lentamente creyendo, aferrándose a eso, que se verían. Así era, al día o a los días siguientes volvían a reunirse.

Hermione sabía que las cosas serían difíciles y más si tan solo le faltaba un mes para terminar Hogwarts. Necesitaba ser sincera, no era de las chicas que se callaban las cosas y menos _aquel_ detalle, más no desafortunado.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Él asintió mirándola —Bien, el hechizo no me dio de lleno.

—Me alegro. No deberían haberte atacado —murmuró enojada sentándose a su lado.

—Lo sé, pero tú sabes que para ellos no soy más que la escoria de los mortífagos —suspiró moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, algo así —respondió sin mirarlo porque estaba mintiendo.

—A pesar de que no tenemos mucho tiempo es una suerte que nadie ronde los pasillos del séptimo piso a estas horas.

—Lo sé, pero esto es importante. Además, no nos hemos visto hace tiempo.

Él asintió.

Porque ella tenía razón. Las oportunidades de verse o, tan siquiera, hablarse eran mínimas a esas alturas. Cuando todo estaba acabando. Cuando todos pensaban una cosa y en realidad sucedía otra. Un desafortunado detalle del que se estaba acostumbrando.

—Dímelo, Granger.

— ¿Creí que hace unos días era "sangre sucia"? —preguntó sin gracia.

Él bufó sin mirarla —Supongo que después de todo lo que hemos, _ha_ , pasado entre nosotros es la costumbre la que habla.

—Ya no me molesta porque sé que solo lo dices para molestarme. Te conozco.

—No lo haces —murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo hago, Malfoy. Tanto que sé que esto no es lo que esperabas, yo tampoco, pero ya está. Estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebe.


	7. La verdad (parte 1)

HolaaaaaaS!

Aproveche este día feriado en casita para poder subirles esta capítulo 7, tan solo faltan 3 para que termine :'(

Quiero decirles que amo las relaciones pre-establecidas, es decir que Draco y Herm ya tengan su historia desde hace meses o años.

Agradezco sus comentarios, favoritos y follows.

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. La verdad (parte 1)**

Hermione vio como los hombros de Draco se tensionaban, él no le estaba mirando, y los puños se apretaban sobre su regazo.

—Por eso estabas leyendo ese libro, ¿Verdad? —preguntó trémulamente.

—Sí —susurró quedamente—. Draco, yo…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —el rubio la miró por primera vez a la cara. Pudo ver la desolación y la ira en aquellas pupilas grises.

—No estaba segura.

— ¿Y ahora?

Ella desvió la mirada —Me hice un test de embarazo, ¿Has escuchado de ellos?

—Sí, he oído de ello.

—Draco, ¿Estás enojado? —se atrevió a preguntar. No le gustaba la tranquilidad del rubio, esperaba otra cosa de aquella confesión. Algo más explosivo, algo más _Malfoy_.

Él no contestó. Solo se levantó comenzó a caminar histéricamente de un lado a otro.

—Podrías detenerte, me mareas —le espetó desviando la mirada.

Draco hizo una mueca deteniéndose y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te hechizo, que te golpeé o que comience a gritar para demostrarte lo furioso que estoy? —el veneno destiló por sus labios.

—No realmente —susurró temerosa.

Él la levantó bruscamente y ella jadeó —Estoy jodido, Granger, ¿Por qué crees que me atacaron hoy día? —le preguntó apretando más el agarre y acercándola a él—. Tengo un hechizo rastreador en el cuerpo por si intento escapar y si utilizó la magia, la más mínima, me mandaran a Azkaban. Podría hacerte mucho daño, pero mi vida vale mucho más como para arriesgarme. Además, tú lo dijiste, por lo menos me conoces un poco, un hijo no es lo que esperaba en este momento.

—Yo tampoco, Malfoy —murmuró con voz quebrada, le dolía el brazo y el alma—. No creas que eres al único que esto le afecta.

—Tu no estas jodida —susurró con la voz desencajada.

—Sabes que estoy tan jodida como tú —murmuró compungida y adolorida.

—Mierda, Granger, ¿Por qué ahora? —la soltó dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Lo siento? —se atrevió a preguntar irónica—. Esto es algo de a dos. No quedé embarazada por arte de magia.

Draco suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara —Lo sé, créeme que lo sé —le respondió—. Debí… debimos cuidarnos para que esto no pasara ahora.

—Pero pasó, de cualquier manera yo… —suspiró abrazándose a sí misma— yo sé que es lo piensas de esto, solo quería que lo supieras.

Dio un paso atrás. Necesitaba alejarse de él, su cercanía le estaba haciendo mal.

—Repito —su voz la detuvo—. No me conoces, Hermione.

Ella lo miró y él se acercó dándole un breve beso en sus fruncidos labios.


	8. La verdad (parte 2)

Holaaas!

Capítulo 8 y yo entro en depresión porque la historia tiene y debe llegar a su fin en dos caps mas D:

¡Gracias por comentar, dar favoritos y follows!

Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana, quizas suba el capítulo 9 mañana ;)

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. La verdad (parte 2)**

Ella se alejó —Eres increíblemente bipolar, Malfoy —murmuró limpiándose los labios.

Él bufo y se sentó de nuevo —Creo que seremos dos bipolares dentro de unos meses, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Tenerlo, por supuesto. No sé en qué minuto pensaste que yo no ib…

— ¿Se lo dirás al mundo? —la interrumpió él.

Ella lo miró. Le gustaba, mucho en realidad. Nunca supo cómo de un comienzo a otro se vio envuelta en él y terminó en su cama. No solo una vez, sino más de las que pudiese contar.

¿Contárselo al mundo? Quizás esa no era una de las mejores ideas, pero tenía que hacerlo. De cualquier forma no andaría escondiéndose, no quería esconder nada de nada.

—Mi mundo se centra en tan solo mis amigos.

—Sabes que tus padres también podrían estar si lo quisieras.

Ella desvió la mirada —Sabes que ellos están perfectamente bien en donde les deje.

—Que estén bien no quiere decir que tú lo estés, ellos no están contigo.

—Cierto, no lo están. Es difícil… —aún no entendía la razón de su severa sinceridad con Draco en algún momento de su especie de relación cuando le contó sobre sus padres.

Draco estaba jodido, como él había aclarado, y ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil con respecto a sus padres. Era cierto, ellos estaban bien, pero no la recordaban. Los había ido a buscar una semana después de la guerra y lo que vio la dejó entre feliz y triste. Ellos habían rehecho su vida, con trabajos diferentes a lo que anteriormente se dedicaban y su madre esperaba un bebe. Devolverles la memoria solo los perturbaría. No fue capaz de hacerlo. No quiso hacerlo y no lo hará aunque se esté muriendo por dentro.

—Lo sé, Granger.

— ¿Quieres ser parte de esto?

— ¿Quieres que yo esté ahí? —preguntó dudoso.

Ella se sentó junto a él —Sí.

—Entonces, creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a conocernos mejor…

—Tienes razón —murmuró suspirando—. Por cierto, agradecería que no te pusieras más esa loción. Me está matando.

Él se rió —De acuerdo.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

— ¿Quieres que los demás sepan que estamos juntos?

— ¿Te refieres a mis amigos?

—Sí.

—Cuando me salvaste aquella vez, estaba furioso de que fueras precisamente tú, pero un muy buen amigo me hizo entender demasiadas cosas mientras estuve convaleciente. Me di cuenta de que siempre me gustaste y por eso me acerque a ti. Gracias a Theo me di cuenta, y, sí, él debe saber esto. ¿Tus amigos?

Hermione se sonrojó, jamás creyó que escucharía aquella confesión de él —Debo decírselos. No les caerá muy bien, pero… es lo que debo hacer.

—En mi vida no hay nadie más. Mis padres, ya sabes que mi padre está en Azkaban y mi madre nos abandonó antes de que toda la mierda cayera. Así que eso me reduce a que no me importa lo que el mundo piense.

—Lo siento.

—Yo deje de sentirlo hace mucho.


	9. Enfrentamientos

Holas! Buenos días :)

Desde mi hermoso trabajo les subo el penúltimo capítulo. Y, ¡Dios!, como me costó sacarlo; 515 palabras, luego mas y después menos. Me costó ajustarlo, y fue solo porque lo cambie todo, al igual que el numero 10.

Quiero agradecerles infinitamente los maravillosos comentarios que me han dejado a lo largo de los nueve capítulos *-*, también a los que dan favoritos y follows. A todos en general. Siempre es difícil comenzar un historia y que guste, y mas si siempre pienso que esto va a ser lo último que escribo.

No les aburro mas.

Disfruten, espero.

Nos leemos.

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Enfrentamientos**

Hacía tres semanas que le había confesado a Draco que estaba embarazada. La primera semana había sido esplendida: amor, besos y conversaciones. La demás solo se resumían a un cambio rotundo.

Hermione bajó hacia la sala común encontrándose con sus amigos, ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea.

—Hola, chicos.

—Hermione —saludó Ginny, Ron levantó la mirada del libro que leía—, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiró ordenando sus pensamientos —Yo… —murmuró sentándose en el cómodo sillón— esto es algo complicado de decir.

—Solo dilo —Ron la miró impaciente.

—Hace meses, empecé a salir con alguien —Ginny la miró sorprendida y algo se iluminó en sus ojos. Ron palideció un poco.

— ¿Quién es?

La chica se mordió el labio. _Aquí_ _viene_ , pensó —Malfoy —susurró tan bajo que pensó que no lo había dicho.

—Mal…

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Estás loca? Ese mortífago, ¿Cómo pudiste? —Ron se levantó gritando, tirando lo que sea que estaba leyendo al suelo.

—Ron… no lo conoces —ella también se levantó.

—Oh, por supuesto, y tú, ¿Sí? —ironizó—. ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Y ya conoces toda su jodida vida. No puedo creerlo…

—Ron cálmate —Ginny se había levantado también.

—Lo amo, Ron.

—Eres una traidora. Primero mi hermana al meterse con Dean cuando Harry aún está ahí, vivo o en _coma_. Ahora tú con Malfoy.

—Lo amo, Ron. Solo quise que lo supieran porque… —se mordió el labio— porque estoy embarazada.

—Oh, Hermione…

—Repito eres una traidora —Ron la miró con odio antes de girarse y salir.

Hermione juró que no se rompería, estaba preparada para las hirientes palabras, pero nadie le dijo que dolería tanto. Cayó sentada en el sillón con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Ginny se acercó y la abrazó.

Aquello, solo era un mero detalle.

…

Los exámenes habían terminado y el año ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Hermione pronto se vio envuelta en una túnica de graduación, recibiendo diplomas y en una fiesta discreta. Su relación con Ron había empeorado, Ginny estaba ahí, pero a la vez se estaba enfocando en no perder ninguna relación con su hermano. Harry seguía mullido en aquella cama de enfermería, la señora Weasley se haría cargo de él y Hermione seguiría buscando alguna cura.

Por alguna razón decirles la verdad no había hecho mella en el hecho de estar con Draco. Se veían, sí, pero él seguía alejándose.

Aquella tarde en la fiesta vio la razón.

Narcissa Malfoy había vuelto y supo que las cosas cambiarían.

…

El lago estaba tranquilo. Este era el adiós a toda una vida de colegiatura. Odiaba admitir que tenía miedo del futuro y más con el bebe.

—Hermione…

Ella lo miró —Escúpelo.

—No hay nada que decir cuando los hechos sobresalen.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? Debiste decirme que no ibas a luchar por esto.

Él solo bajó la mirada.

Hermione sollozó. _¡Malditas hormonas!_ , pensó —El silencio otorga. Sabía que me ibas a hacer esto.

Caminó de regreso al castillo. Era un desafortunado detalle estar enamorada de él.


	10. Epílogo: detalles

Holaaaaaas!

Oooow no me gustan las despedidas u.u

Y llegamos al final D':

Les agradezco el apoyo, los comentarios, los favoritos y follows. Sinceramente es difícil empezar una historia y que guste, yo disfruto escribiendo así espero que ustedes igual lo hagan leyendo.

No creo que haga una segunda parte, quizás algún one-shot, pero no es nada seguro :D

Eeem... aunque nunca lo dije; siempre escribía los capítulos escuchando la canción de Alanis Morissette "Uninvited".

Me despido. Cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan me la escriben en los comentarios.

Nos leemos, espero pronto porque quiero subir dos historias mas en algún momento.

Bye.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Epílogo: detalles**

El corazón le palpitaba ferozmente. Era así como todo iba acabar. Su hijo sería solo suyo y jamás conocería a su padre. Era tan triste. Había enfrentado a sus amigos por él, había dado tanto para que funcionara.

—No me conoces —la voz de Draco llegó a penas en un suave murmullo —se detuvo—. Pensé que eras más inteligente.

Ella se giró, esperaba no tener los ojos llorosos —No insultes mi inteligencia cuando me estás hablando claro.

—No te estoy insultado, solo sobresalto los hechos.

— ¿Y cuáles son los hechos? —la tristeza fue reemplazada por la rabia.

Draco caminó hacia ella y posó ambas manos en sus hombres —No tengo nada que decirte porque pensé que todo estaba aclarado entre nosotros.

—Te alejaste de mí, ¿No crees que eso merezca una explicación?

—Mi madre regresó, lo sabes —ella asintió—. Me mandó una carta una semana después de que hablamos, quería que me casara con una sangre pura.

—Entonces… —ella comenzó a alejarse.

—Entonces le dije que solo me iba a casar con Hermione Granger, la madre de mi hijo.

Hermione parpadeó confusa — ¿Casarnos? ¿Le dijiste que yo…?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —Draco la abrazó—. Siento haberme comportado como un idiota, pero mi madre me estuvo presionando y estaba realmente cabreado de ello, así que no quise envolverte.

Ella le golpeó el pecho suavemente —Eres un tonto, Malfoy, pensé que todo esto no significaba nada para ti.

—Significa más de lo que imaginas.

Él la besó suavemente.

…

 _Cinco meses después…_

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió un par de abrazos alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Lista? —ella movió negativamente la cabeza—. Ahí están —murmuró Draco señalando una pareja con un bebe en los brazos.

Hermione suspiró apoyándose en los brazos que tanto amaba.

Dos meses después de que el colegio terminara, Harry despertó. Los meses siguientes habían sido muy movidos. Todos se habían revolucionado ante aquel hecho, incluso Ginny que estaba en otro país, pero ella no volvió. Su amigo se estaba recuperando poco a poco y se había más que impresionado al saber todos los acontecimientos sucedidos.

Las cosas con Draco obviamente habían mejorado. Narcissa, en vez de ser un problema, se había convertido en un apoyo en sus vidas. Definitivamente la mujer había cambiado independientemente de que al principio quería que Draco no se casara con ella.

Ahora tenía que resolver un detalle en su vida. Un detalle que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

—Espero que no sea tan difícil.

Draco le acarició el vientre —Solo debes ser tan convincente como eres. Ellos entenderán.

Ella asintió —Gracias.

Hermione caminó lentamente hacia sus padres.

Ahora que tenía una bebe en el vientre se había dado cuenta de que no podía estar lejos de ellos. Draco y Narcissa eran un gran apoyo, pero no se podía mentir… necesitaba a sus progenitores.

Miró a Draco por sobre su hombro, él le sonrió y supo que podría hacerlo.


End file.
